kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Astronaut
"Astronaut" - песня Stray Kids. Клип к ней был выпущен в 12 a.m. KST 14 ноября 2019 года. Эта песня является пре-релизом к мини-альбому Clé : Levanter, который будет выпущен 9 декабря. Текст Бан Чан, Ли Ноу, Чанбин, Хёнджин, Хан, Феликс, Сынмин, I.N Корейский= 탐험을 떠나갈 거야 Right now Young and free 두려울 건 없잖아 어디든 아지트가 될 거야 우주로 가자 Like an astronaut 난 준비돼있어 이미 가방을 다 쌌고 I stayed up all night 설레서 잠도 못잤어 I’m brave, I’m great 다 돼 내가 뭐를 하든 Okay 준비 Ready steady 이제 가자고 Anywhere 지도 따윈 내 맘이 가는 대로 그려 필요 없네 내 발이 닿는 대로 밟아 그래 모험해 내 우주선에 타 Like an astronaut 저기 별은 내 두 손에 닿을 듯이 점점 다가오네 코앞에 다가오면 그저 잡으면 돼 어디든 가면 되니까 어디든 가면 돼 어디든 가면 돼 내 우주선에 타면 돼 별 찾으러 떠나 뭘 모르고 Fly tonight (hey) 우주로 가자 Like an astronaut 이상한 나라에 도착해도 찾아 나서지 않을 거야 출구 (Hey) 무섭지 않아 어디도 방에 불 켜고 자는 나이는 벌써 지났다구 (Ey) 나를 막는 게 있다면 넘지 않고 빠샤 빠샤 갑자기 뭔가가 튀어나와도 난 빵야 빵야 지도 따윈 내 맘이 가는 대로 그려 필요 없네 내 발이 닿는 대로 밟아 그래 모험해 내 우주선에 타 Like an astronaut 저기 별은 내 두 손에 닿을 듯이 점점 다가오네 코앞에 다가오면 그저 잡으면 돼 어디든 가면 되니까 어디든 가면 돼 어디든 가면 돼 내 우주선에 타면 돼 탐험을 떠나갈 거야 Right now Young and free 두려울 건 없잖아 어디든 아지트가 될 거야 우주로 가자 Like an astronaut Take off 별 찾으러 떠나 뭘 모르고 Fly tonight (hey) 우주로 가자 Like an astronaut Backpack 준비해놔 ey 당장 별을 찾아 Ey 빨랑 다녀올게 좀만 기다려봐 (Hey hey) Pitch black 해도 난 가 ey 당장 달을 찾아 Ey 빨랑 다녀올게 좀만 기다려봐 (Hey hey) 탐험을 떠나갈 거야 Right now Young and free 두려울 건 없잖아 어디든 아지트가 될 거야 우주로 가자 3, 2, 1, take off 별 찾으러 떠나 뭘 모르고 Fly tonight (hey) 우주로 가자 Like an astronaut |-|Романизация= Tamheomeul tteonagal geoya Right now Young and free duryeoul geon eopjana Eodideun ajiteuga dwel geoya Ujuro gaja Like an astronaut Nan junbidwaeisseo imi gabangeul da ssatgo I stayed up all night seolleseo jamdo motjasseo I’m brave, I’m great Da dwae naega mworeul hadeun Okay Junbi Ready steady ije gajago Anywhere Jido ttawin nae mami ganeun daero geuryeo piryo eopne Nae bari danneun daero balba geurae moheomhae Nae ujuseone ta Like an astronaut Jeogi byeoreun nae du sone daheul deushi jeomjeom dagaone Koape dagaomyeon geujeo jabeumyeon dwae Eodideun gamyeon dwenikka eodideun gamyeon dwae Eodideun gamyeon dwae nae ujuseone tamyeon dwae Byeol chajeureo tteona mwol moreugo Fly tonight (hey) Ujuro gaja Like an astronaut Isanghan narae dochakhaedo Chaja naseoji aneul geoya chulgu (Hey) Museobji ana eodido Bange bul kyeogo janeun naineun beolsseo jinattagu (Ey) Nareul makneun ge ittamyeon neomji anko ppashya ppashya Gabjagi mwongaga twieonawado nan ppangya ppangya Jido ttawin nae mami ganeun daero geuryeo piryo eopne Nae bari danneun daero balba geurae moheomhae Nae ujuseone ta Like an astronaut Jeogi byeoreun nae du sone daheul deushi jeomjeom dagaone Koape dagaomyeon geujeo jabeumyeon dwae Eodideun gamyeon dwenikka eodideun gamyeon dwae Eodideun gamyeon dwae nae ujuseone tamyeon dwae Tamheomeul tteonagal geoya Right now Young and free duryeoul geon eopjana Eodideun ajiteuga dwel geoya Ujuro gaja Like an astronaut Take off Byeol chajeureo tteona mwol moreugo Fly tonight (hey) Ujuro gaja Like an astronaut Backpack junbihaenwa ey Dangjang byeoreul chaja Ey Ppallang danyeoolge jomman gidaryeobwa (Hey hey) Pitch black haedo nan ga ey Dangjang dareul chaja Ey Ppallang danyeoolge jomman gidaryeobwa (Hey hey) Tamheomeul tteonagal geoya Right now Young and free duryeoul geon eopjana Eodideun ajiteuga dwel geoya Ujuro gaja 3, 2, 1, take off Byeol chajeureo tteona mwol moreugo Fly tonight (hey) Ujuro gaja Like an astronaut |-|Английский= I will go explore Right now Young and free there’s nothing to fear Anywhere will be my hideout Let’s go to space Like an astronaut I’m ready, my backpack is already packed I stayed up all night, I was too excited to sleep I’m brave, I’m great Anything is possible no matter what I do, Okay Ready Ready steady Let’s go now Anywhere Draw a map as I want, I don’t need it anyway Walk wherever my feet take me, yes, explore Hop on my spaceship Like an astronaut That star is drawing near to my hands Grab it when it’s close We can go anywhere, so go anywhere We can go anywhere, just hop on my spaceship Let’s go to find the stars without a clue Fly tonight (hey) Let’s go to space Like an astronaut Even if I land on a strange world I won’t look for the exit (Hey) I’m not scared of anywhere I grew out of having the lights on when sleeping (Ey) If something’s in my way, I go, kerpow kerpow If something pops up, I go, bam bam Draw a map as I want, I don’t need it anyway Walk wherever my feet take me, yes, explore Hop on my spaceship Like an astronaut That star is drawing near to my hands Grab it when it’s close We can go anywhere, so go anywhere We can go anywhere, just hop on my spaceship I will go explore Right now Young and free there’s nothing to fear Anywhere will be my hideout Let’s go to space Like an astronaut Take off Let’s go to find the stars without a clue Fly tonight (hey) Let’s go to space Like an astronaut Get your backpack ready ey Search for the stars right now Ey Will be back in a bit, just hold on (Hey hey) Even if it’s Pitch black, I go anyway ey Search for the moon right now Ey Will be back in a bit, just hold on (Hey hey) I will go explore Right now Young and free there’s nothing to fear Anywhere will be my hideout Let’s go to space 3, 2, 1, take off Let’s go to find the stars without a clue Fly tonight (hey) Let’s go to space Like an astronaut Ссылки на видео * Клип "Astronaut" ** Видео-пролог en:Astronaut Категория:Песни Категория:Stray Kids Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Песни 2019 г.